


The Halcyon Days

by thingsishouldntbedoing



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsishouldntbedoing/pseuds/thingsishouldntbedoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did they fall in love? When had it happened? Could they ever go back to those Halcyon Days? Before Jotunheim, before the Bifrost, before everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Woods of Alfheim

“Loki! Loki hurry!” His elder brother sprinted ahead of him in the field. They had been brought to Alfheim with their father on a vacation. Bored with the official goings on the princelings had escaped to explore. The world of the light elves was beautiful, with woodland clearings and pristine rivers. “Loki?” He turned to see his dark haired brother hurrying towards him. “Ahh!” He laughed as he caught the other prince when he tripped, knocking them both over. 

Breathless with happiness they wrestled, tumbling through the knee-high grass as their laughter echoed through the trees. Loki came out on top for once, pinning his elder brother down. “Haha! I win this time!” His vibrant viridian eyes were shining, pale face flushed as his onyx hair fell forward.

Thor smiled up at him, he enjoyed how his younger brother bloomed when they were together. “I wasn’t ready!” He replied. Barely into their teens they were inseparable, though Thor had been spending more time flirting with girls lately, something that made jealousy boil in Loki’s chest. 

“Am I your favorite, brother?” Loki asked, feeling the new muscle that was building under his brother’s soft tunic. “Will you always love me?”

“Of course Loki!” Thor laughed. “Why would you even ask such a question? You are my best friend! You’re my favorite person in… in all of the nine realms!” He declared and pushed him over, pinning him down. “And-and one day when _I’m_ king…” He stood and hopped around the clearing daringly, swiping at invisible enemies. “You’ll be my Queen!”

“That’s… that’s not how it works.” Loki blinked at his brother. “Only one of us can be king.”“Well yeah, but you should be queen!” Thor told him brightly. “Then we can… both rule and you’ll always be there with me!” 

Loki watched him, intelligent green eyes taking him in. Thor was no simpleton. No matter how Loki berated him for being stupid he knew the other Odinson was intelligent, though perhaps not as intelligent as himself… so there must have been a reason for his logic. “I will always… be with you.” He smiled. “Whoa!” His brother pulled him to his feet and took his hands, dancing around the clearing with him.

“And we’ll be King and Queen! Together, side by side forever!” He stopped, looking at him expectantly. “Right, Loki?” 

The dark boy’s eyes never wavered as he contemplated him once more. “Right, Thor.” He smiled, wrapping his arms around his elder brother’s neck lovingly. 

“Do you love me, Loki?” The blonde asked, hugging him back.

“I will never love anyone more.” He replied softly, with a chaste kiss to his lips. Why did something so innocent, something they had exchanged since they were tiny children, seem to mean so much more at that moment? Why did Thor kiss him back in that way? Harder than before, lips curious. And why didn’t he draw away? His fingers slipped into his brother’s collar, feeling the warm flesh there… why was Thor always so warm? Questions he couldn’t answer spilled into his mind, feelings he didn’t understand warmed his belly. He drew back, frightened by what he was feeling. 

Nether spoke for a long moment, quiet in the eerie silence of the wood. “Maybe we could… think of another word?” Loki’s voice finally broke the silence.

“What?” Thor felt nervous, he had never kissed Loki like that before, he had just been curious… so why did it feel like he had done something horribly wrong?

“I don’t think I want to be a Queen. I’m not a girl.” The dark boy whispered, slipping his hand into Thor’s. Suddenly nothing seemed so bad, Loki wasn’t upset, so that made it okay right? All was calm between them.


	2. Around the Fire of Alfheim

Merriment was the specialty of the elves of Alfheim, Thor danced around the massive bonfire with one of the elf maidens, and laughed each time he missed a step. He picked it up quickly; dancing was something Thor was massively talented at. He often compared it to battle, one had to be able to read the beat of the battle, read the movements of your opponent. Instinct was what it was. Loki knew that. Thor had been bred to be a warrior and in his blood was the knowledge of a thousand kings whose battles beat in his brother’s heart. He looked back to his book, eating some of the fine cheese next to him.

“Aren’t you dancing?” Odin asked his youngest son softly, placing his hand on his head gently. Loki looked up with curiosity. 

“No, father.” He smiled. “I leave that to simpletons like Thor.” He earned a laugh from his father and he grinned wider. He was not his favorite, he had never been the first born that battled like the warrior that Odin desired, but they both enjoyed quiet moments like this… moments when Loki was the only son Odin had.

“Your wit is beyond measure.” Odin said affectionately. “Do you like it here?”

“It’s nice.” His cheeks flushed lightly when he thought of earlier, the kiss he had shared with Thor in the woods. “Father how do you know if you love someone?” 

The Allfather was pensive a moment, sitting next to him on the bench. They were side-by-side, though facing opposite directions… that seemed to be the way it always was. “You want to protect them.” He replied softly. “Above all things, you value that person. Their happiness is your desire, the reason that you continue to breathe.” He touched his youngest son’s face. 

Loki looked over at Thor, who had switched dance partners. Was there anything in the nine realms he wouldn’t give to see Thor’s smile forever? Could he think of a single person who he desired to protect more? “So if… you think those things then you love someone?” He asked softly.

“Yes, Loki.” He nodded. “If you feel as though you could never live without them.” The Allfather smiled faintly. “What would you do, would you do anything for them?”

“Yes.” Loki affirmed. 

“Anything, Loki. Do you know what that means?” He pressed.

“Anything.” His green eyes were eerily hard. He would kill for Thor. He would fight for Thor.

“Would you lie to them?” Odin’s voice dropped to a whisper. “Would you risk hurting them to keep them happy?”

“Yes.” He affirmed once more. “I would do anything, father.”

Odin watched him a moment. He could see the beginnings of the Frost Giant mentality, the cold indifference to hurting others. Yet somehow Thor had softened that. He knew it was Thor, his brave eldest son; that had instilled this beautiful warmth into this boy. If he held love in his heart, then he could be trusted. “This conversation is too serious.” He laughed, waving a hand. “Go, make merry! You are a boy! Too young to be thinking of such things! Thor!” He beckoned the warrior son over.

The blonde was breathless as he ran over. “Loki! Loki come dance with me!” He caught his brother’s hand and dragged him to his feet… how often did he do that now?

“But Thor I don’t—” He attempted a protest as his book fell to the ground. _Oh fine…_ he was mildly pleased as Thor took him through the steps. He watched the blonde’s face as their eyes met in the flickering light of the bonfire. Viridian and cerulean; two pairs of irises shining godlike in the golden flames, seeing each other as if for the first time as they danced. Time seemed to slow. There was nothing else around them as they fell in love with each step, each breath they took, each soft word spoken. 

“Stay with me.” Thor whispered, nestling his chin on his shoulder for a moment.

“Always. I’ll always be here, brother.” He knew Thor didn’t understand. Knew he couldn’t know. That at that moment he was falling madly in love with him, that he was silently making a promise to himself to protect Thor from anything that could harm him. 

Odin watched, rubbing his beard thoughtfully. _Can you protect him from yourself, Loki?_ He wondered.


	3. Dreams

He pulled the soft cloth of his new tunic on, letting the silken material slide over his arms and shoulders. It was emerald green and softer than anything he had ever felt in his life. No silk could compare to the feather-light fabric he now wore. He pushed his damp dark hair out of his face; he had taken a long and luxurious bath in the heated pools of Alfheim, filled with rich oils and sweet smelling soaps. He took another drink of the warm nectar that the elves drank in sips before bed, much as humans did milk. It filled their bellies and turned their minds to sleep. 

The young man ran his fingers over the intricately woven footboard to the bed he was to sleep in and hummed a little tune. Everything in Alfheim was alive it seemed; the furniture was wooden and rustic in contrast to the harsh metals of Asgard. He rather liked it. It suited him. His bedroom was nestled in the branches of the massive tree the Alfheim palace was built in, with the walls formed of smaller growth that allowed the open air in through the sheer curtains he knew must have been made of the same material as his shirt. In the distance he could still hear the songs of the elves, singing into the night in their merriment. The young enchanter sat on the edge of the floor, swinging his legs out to look over the twinkling lights of the city. He had a hard time sleeping with so much happening around him. 

Thor could barely keep his eyes open. He stumbled into his breeches and managed to pull his crimson tunic on over his head. He sighed with happiness; the silk was cool and soft like running a hand through clear water. He smoothed his hands over his chest thoughtfully to feel the fabric again. Now that he was older and his body was building the proper muscle that it should have in order to be competitive in battle he was becoming heaving and more… bulky. He couldn’t think of a better word for it. It certainly took some getting used to. 

He had always thought Loki had a better figure. He wasn’t even sure why he thought that, but Loki was light and lithe; the fact that he was slender made him quick on his feet and quick to attack. He felt as though he moved slower than Loki did, lumbering now that he was adjusting to his musculature. He flopped down on his bed, not altogether different from Loki’s, partially wishing that the dark boy was there with him so they could talk before bed. He dozed off before he could do anything about that last one.

**Ice. Cold and biting it slithered across the floor and bit the metal of the throne. Blood. Hot and dripping it spilled over his hands as he tried to catch it… tried to put it back. _Loki no._ How could this happen? How could he let this happen to his brother? **

**_Thor stop._ He whispered, catching blood stained fingers against his brother’s hair. _There is nothing you can do._ The thunderer’s hand caught on half exposed innards, sticky and hot. **

**_I can save you. I can save you, brother._ Thor sobbed, hot tears searing his younger brother’s face. Loki’s green eyes were fading fast. _Loki please. Loki please do not leave me._ The sorcerer’s fingers left traces of blood on his brother’s cheek as his hand fell. _Thor. I’m sor…_**

**_So what? Loki please… Loki hold on!_ **

“LOKI!” Thor sat up in bed in a cold sweat. The blonde ripped off his tunic and threw it on the floor as he ran up the steps carved into the tree to get to his brother’s room. He padded in and saw him, fast asleep, in his bed. He tried to calm his beating heart as he walked over to his bed and watched him sleep for a moment. 

The younger opened his eyes a sliver, having heard Thor come in. “Thor?” He murmured drowsily. “What troubles you?”

“I…” He didn’t reply for a moment before climbing into bed with his younger brother. Loki’s beds were always so much more comfortable than Thor’s, he had to remember to ask him to cast the same spell on his bed when they returned home. “Nothing.” He murmured as his brother rolled onto his side to face him, yawning behind a hand.

“You do not seem okay.” Loki muttered after a moment. “Did you have another nightmare?” He stroked Thor’s hair gently, calming him. It hurt him, to know he couldn’t protect Thor from those, the only thing the warrior prince feared.

“Maybe.” The little thunder god nuzzled the pillow. Neither spoke for a long time as Loki watched his older brother. Finally he leaned forward and placed an innocent kiss on his lips and tucked himself beneath his arm. That seemed to be enough to calm the elder down as he sighed, tension leaving him finally. “It felt so real I thought…”

“Why can’t you ever dream about happy things?” Loki interrupted him. He didn’t want to know. He never wanted to know what hurt his brother. “I… I don’t know.” He replied. “I dreamt I… that I lost you.” He admitted, nails grazing the nape of his neck as he pressed his face against his dark hair lovingly.

“Thor.” Loki let out a puff of air. A mixture between amusement and sadness, so bittersweet it made his stomach hurt. “You won’t ever lose me. How many times must I tell you?”

“Just once more, Loki.” He whispered, his arms wrapping around his brother.

“I will never leave you.” Loki said.


	4. In the Halls of Asgard

It had been several years since their trip to Alfheim, Thor had grown into a handsome young man, with the beginnings of a beard on his face and long golden hair. Loki was not dwarfed in comparison to his brother, but he was certainly not as broad. He listened to the sounds of his brother fighting with his friends, training in the arena. He knew, however, that Thor would always win. Now that he had been gifted with Mjolnir by their father. 

Loki turned the page of his book, humming with interest as he read about a new spell he would have to try. He wet his lips and lifted his hand, taking the words into his mind, wrapping his lips around the archaic words. “LOKI!” The magic that had been gathering dispersed as his elder brother hustled up the stairs to his courtyard. 

“Brother.” The wordsmith said, noticing Mjolnir fastened at his brother’s hip. “How are you?”

“I was wondering if you were going to come to the banquet tonight.” The blonde ignored his question and flopped onto the grass beside him. “Are you?”

“Have I ever passed on a chance to see her fall over yourself drunk?” Loki smiled in reply, but he was pleased that Thor bothered to come all this way to see him. But when didn’t he? Thor always held a special appreciation for Loki, he always made sure that Loki knew he cared for him. 

“Oh come now brother!” Thor laughed. “Why must you be so cruel? I only wanted your company at the feast.” 

“Certainly you desire my accompany more than one of your maidens.” Loki joked back. 

Thor looked bemused, resting his face on his fist. “So you have been watching from the shadows again, my dearest brother?” He smiled softly. 

“I must.” Loki replied. “Someone has to keep you from making a mistake.” _Would you do anything for them?_ He could still hear Odin’s words. After all these years he still knew, he still remembered. _Do you remember, Thor? What you said to me in the woods all those years ago?_

“Things have changed, haven’t they?” Thor asked, rolling onto his back. Thor was never one for introspection; this was a change in itself. 

Loki looked over at his brother out of the corner of his eye. “What do you mean brother?” But he already knew, he was aware of the change between them. Ever since Thor had been gifted Mjolnir they had known. Thor would become king one day, he would take the throne behind Odin and Loki would… remain a nothing. They had joked of it before, but now it was fact and to Loki it hurt. He had always held some hope that his father would see him as worthy enough to rule. 

“Do you still love me, Loki?” Thor asked softly. “Even though I…” 

“Of course, Thor.” Loki assured, but there was no softness in his voice this time. “I will always love you.”

The thunderer was silent a moment. He missed the days when Loki would answer him with a laugh, a gentle assurance, and a soft kiss. This Loki was hard, cold. He felt as though Loki was purposefully driving him away, wishing him to disappear. “Come Loki!” He rose to his feet and gripped his brother’s hand. “We’re not going to do anything today!” He dragged him up, sending the sorcerer’s book to the ground. 

“Thor that’s a priceless b—hey!” He looked displeased as the thunder god whirled them around, trying to get him to dance. Why was he resisting? Why was it that he tried to fend off these sorts of things from Thor lately? 

“Loki!” He said hopefully, cerulean eyes puppy-like. “Come on, let’s play… let’s roam the castle as we once did.” He suggested with earnest. “Let us make mischief and run away together for a day.” 

Loki watched him carefully, then nodded with a sigh, isn’t that what he wanted? How could he turn down an entire day with Thor? 

“Thor!” Sif called as she and the warriors three walked up the stairs. 

Loki’s heart broke. Tears burned his throat as disappointment dropped into his belly. _Now he’ll never go._

“Quick, make a mirage.” Thor whispered to his brother and grabbed his hand. With that they stole off, leaving the others to their copies. 

Loki watched Thor in awe. Did it really mean that much to Thor to relive the old days? To relive their childhood? His heart swelled once more, overtaking the misery that had prematurely stolen into his mind. He leapt onto the back of Thor’s horse and they charged off across the Bifrost bridge. His clutched the slick armor of his brother’s breastplate, burying his face against the velvet of his cloak lovingly. _I’m still your favorite, aren’t I brother?_ That thought alone made his eyes burn.

__**Why did it make his heart burn now? Why did thinking about moments like that fill his heart with despair and misery? Where had they gone wrong? Where had he… lost Thor?**


End file.
